The Story of the Seven
by t s wolff
Summary: The seven all come from minor gods and goddesses from year 2056!  Percy killed by Chimera, friends old ladies and men, the Seven are all very powerful and yet monsters don't attack very much... direct interference by gods... NO FLAMES! Any reviews at all!


Asclepius, the God of Medicine and Healing:

**Cabin décor: **First aid kits and stuff on walls, ceiling ot dentist tools, and a cadeuceus on the door.

**Kids Can: **Make a cure for anything, heal any wound

Caerus, the God of Oppurtunity

**Cabin décor: **Inspirational characters on walls, plain white walls, the color of hope

**Kids Can: **When they have an oppurtunity they'll take it!

Janus the God Choices, Doorways, and Paths.

**Cabin décor: Lots of different colors on the wall, like they couldn't decide what color to paint it.**

**Kids Can: **Make choices well, know the right choice, make people have indiscision.

Bia the Goddess of Force, Might and Power

**Cabin décor: punching bags all around, make 'im comfortable, you know! Pictures of wrestlers all around!**

**Kids can: **Thrust kicks with such force, it blasts opponents way backwards, crumpled into a heap! Also they can wrestle really, REALLY well.

Adephagia the Goddess of Gluton

**Cabin décor: Foodies!**

**Kids can: Create fattening foods out of thin air... but are really, really fat!**

Hygeia the Goddess of Health

**Cabin décor: Healthy food!**

**Kids can: **Create health food or bars out of thin air, treat kids who have bad teeth.

Morpheus the God of Dreams

**Cabin décor: **Clouds on the outside, no lightswitch in the inside.

**Kids Can: **Put people to sleep for several weeks at a time!

Aeolus God of the Winds

**Cabin décor: About 554 fans inside, in different directions, turned on ultra-high!**

**Kids Can: **Control the winds! Duh!

Elpis the Goddess of Hope

**Cabin décor: full of pomegranite! Yum!**

**Kids Can: **Give anyone hope, make people lose all hope.

Moirae the Goddess of Fate and Destiny

**Cabin décor: Threads!**

**Kids Can: **tell the future, but only in rhymes.

Ate the Goddess of Delusion and Blind Folly

**Cabin décor: Clouds on walls! Joker hat for roof!**

**Kids Can: **Make people see the visions they want them to see whenever, see visions.

Peitho, the Goddess of Persuasion

**Kids Can: **Persuade people to do anything for them!

Hecate, the Goddess of Magic

**Cabin décor: Magical stones that turn people within the mile into a tree!**

**Kids can: **Use all magic!

Hyperion, the Titan of Light, who also has kids! Yikes, what're they like?

**Cabin décor: No cabin.**

**Kids can: Control all light, make people excruciatingly hot!**

The seven have been decided. Special thanks to: Peitho, Ate, Moirae, Aeolus, Morpheus, Bia, Asclepeus, and all the other gods and Titans listed here for having kids who would determine the fate of the world.

Dedicated to Rick Riordan, and Google, what a marvelous way to find out about these gods and goddesses!

Part One: Asclepeus

Chapter One: I Meet the Terrors of the Real World, Considerably

_The monster leaped at me. I jumped up, and it grabbed me with its sharp talons and brought me towards its mouth. I struggled to break three, but the demon had a pretty tight grip._

_ It was eating me, and I was going to die. And then... I woke up._

I stretched, and realised that my foot had bonked the side of the bed. I got out my first aid kit, took out bandages, and wrapped them around my foot, like I had earlier with my right hand, my left ear, my nose, my left arm, and my head. I was a living mummy.

And I fell out of bed. How clumsy! I hate being clumsy, but it runs in the family. Newton, our ancestor, was very clumsy, no wonder an apple fell on his head! I wouldn't be surprised if a million apples fell on his head, the oaf!

I began to bandage my back up, and sighed in exhaustion. My hands fell, but then the strangest thing happened: the bandages began to work themselves, wrapping up my back. Then they fell down to the floor. I grabbed the Bandages so they wouldn't do it again. I didn't think of it much then, but that was the first message from my father.

I rolled over, got up, and nearly fell over again, I was so tired. I got up again, and held onto my dresser to avoid collapsing again. I peeked at my glow-green-in-the-dark clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. My school started at eight. Boy, mom was going to be mad! She didn't know, though. She was still asleep. If I could just make it down the stairs...?

But, I, having the worst of luck, tripped over my brother's jacket on the way, and fell down the stairs, creating a huge racket. Mom woke up and began crawling down the stairs, very tired, with her hair in all directions. Boy it was funny to see her in her nightshirt!

I didn't have time to process this, though, because at the moment I was occupied. I slipped my backpack on my bandaged back, leaped out of the door, and fell flat on my face, but I just got back up again and began running to school.

I began to lose steam, and Mom was close behind me. It was only a couple of blocks away, one foot in front of the other... Mom was about to grab me, but she tripped on a loose rock and fell on her back. I kept on running. One block, then another, then- I was at school!

"Phew!" I sighed. I wiped sweat off my face, bandaged it up, and entered the door, looking more like a living mummy than ever.

The teacher wasn't there. Just my friends, Doris, Evan, Elvis and the others. Of course, then there was Patricia Loudmilk. Ugh!

Patricia was this girl with white hair, and was very pretty. She thinks she's so cool because she never got any cavities, or braces, and her skin was in 'perfect condition.' All the boys except me in class- Evan, Elvis, and George- are in love with her. But she is in love with me. Disgusting!

I groaned as she grinned with her perfectly aligned teeth at me and waved her fan in the air, giggling with Daisy, Doris, and Amanda, her buddies.

George tried not to scream at the top of his lungs when this happened.

Finally a substitute arrived. His name was Mr. Man, which I thought was pretty stupid. He had such deep, intense eyes, and he looked like a professional doctor.

"I have come to substitute for your previous- I mean, OTHER teacher. My name is not important, but you may call me Mr. Man."

He grinned, showing all his perfect white teeth.

Daisy's mouth dropped.

Patricia gasped. His skin really was in perfect condition, unlike hers.

His teeth too.

I was surprised that he didn't have any bandaged spots, but managed to have hazel eyes anyways. It was astounding!

I gaped as suddenly my whole medical life came before my eyes. Why didn't this guy come sooner to help? He looked absolutely professional!

Mr. Man looked at me. We stared eye to eye. And then...

Leaping through the room was our former teacher, Mr. Hemingway! He growled and bared his teeth. Boy, my teachers sure acted weird today!

I decided the best idea was to run, but I was frozen in place. Mr. Hemingway pawed his foot on the ground, growling at me. Then he ran forward, but as he did this, he... well... TRANSFORMED.

He transformed into this monsterous thing, with sharp talons and a big mouth filled with fangs.

_Just like my dream!_

The thing-Mr.-Hemingway, who USED to be a nice, easygoing math teacher, lunged at me, trampling poor George to the ground. He picked up Daisy and Doris, and ate them up in one gulp! Patricia pushed this thing back into the sharp pins in the pincushion, which had fallen out onto his back (Not really, I placed them there), but it did no good. The monster kept going on, with nothing to stop him. I tried to remember my dream. Something about me getting picked up with talons and being eaten...

"For Zeus's SAKE, Hemingway, could you try to not do this to my students?" Mr. Man said, outraged.

Hemingway growled. He bared his teeth. "YOU!" he groaned. But it wasn't a Mr.-Hemingway growl, it was a thing-howl. It was sort of raspy and like there were three monsterous Hemingway-creatures there instead of one Hemingway-creature.

"I thought I locked you up!" yelled Mr. Man. Huh? My substitute teacher locked up Mr. Hemingway? Well, obviously for a good reason, but...

Mr. Man roared and said, "David Newton, hand over your first-aid kit."

I wasn't sure how it was going to help, but I said sure and handed it to Mr. Man.

He somehow willed the bandages to go in the air on their own, which I thought was impossible, and wrap all around Mr. Hemingway-creature-thing-math-teacher. He grabbed the needle, the shot needle, but when he held it up, it wasn't just a silver needle. It was a celestial bronze shot needle. Wow.

"You need medical treatment!" Mr. Man shouted. "Like a shot!"

He somehow magically willed the needle back, and shot it, without touching it, at Mr. Hemingway.

Mr. Hemingway, dizzy from the bandages, staggered around, in circles.

"Don't fidget!" Mr. Man yelled. "It might make the shot hurt worse!"

I giggled. Too late!

Mr. Hemington was still staggering around when the needle hit him. He cried in pain as suddenly he was hit with a needle! He turned and glared at Mr. Man. "You will pay for this!" he hissed.

And for some reason, he evaporated into dust and was blown away by the wind.

Wow, that was weird!

Mr. Man looked at Patricia and me, the sole survivors of Mr. Hemington's insaneness.

He didn't look at Patricia anymore. Instead, he turned to me.

His face looked swollen or something like that, and he was in a hurry.

"As you can see, I am clearly not Mr. Man," said the ex-Mr.-Man. "Come. We must get you to safety... my dearest son."

Chapter 2: We board the Taxi-portal. Oh, dear.

**Like it so far? More coming up soon!**


End file.
